


Pęknięty ekspres, smutni panowie w garniturach i... ektoplazma

by gemmebae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comedy, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmebae/pseuds/gemmebae
Summary: Feliciano, zaczynając letnią pracę w kawiarence dziadka, nie spodziewał się, że:- będzie musiał robić kawę w mikrofali;- stawi czoła paranormalnemu zjawisku;- nikt mu za to nie zapłaci.Nieregularnie aktualizowana parodia tych wszystkich kofi szopów.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Witam! Chciałam zacząć publikować coś tutaj, żeby zobaczyć jak to jest i tak dalej. Stopniowo będę tutaj przerzucać prace z wattpada (nie ma ich dużo, ale zawsze coś). Zapraszam do czytania! (kiedyś nauczę się pisać te notki, obiecuję)

~~~~Feliciano Vargas, od lat najmłodszych zdradzający w rodzinie talent malarski, a także gastronomiczny, dumny absolwent weneckiej zawodówki, laureat prestiżowego konkursu regionalnego _Losy makaronu w kuchniach włoskich_ , postanowił zrobić kurs na baristę, a od września wziąć się za szukanie stałej pracy, idealnej dla osoby z jego wykształceniem i poziomem pracowitości.

Rodziców zapewne drażnił jego niestabilny stan majątkowy (to znaczy, był stabilny, ale właśnie dzięki nim), a także wyławianie z brodzika rudych kłaków syna. Kochali go, on to wiedział, podlewali mu kwiatki na balkonie, gdy zapomniał, jeszcze nigdy nie odmówili mu dokładki obiadu. I jemu taki układ rzeczy się podobał, do czego beztrosko się przyznawał. Jednak w jakiejś części mózgu odpowiedzialnej za śmietnik na rzeczy, które się nie przydadzą w życiu nigdy, a i tak się je zakoduje, zachowały się słowa jego profesora od podstaw przedsiębiorczości: _Pamiętajcie, moi kochani, to, że niedługo będziecie dorośli, nie znaczy, że będziecie mieć cechy osoby dorosłej, osoby przedsiębiorczej! A teraz notujemy do zeszytów cechy osoby przedsiębiorczej, punkt pierwszy..._ I Vargasa te słowa okrutnie prześladowały. Dodatkową presję wywierał na nim jego brat, który już w czasach szkolnych był bardziej zaradny i niezależny od rodziców niż Feliciano teraz.

Ach, tak. Lovino, starszy brat Feliciano - naczelny choleryk i dekadenta domu Vargasów, złośnik i ciemiężyciel brata już od czasów pieluchowych, pisarz i publicysta, najbardziej znany z dzieł _Jak oswoić siebie samego?, Czerwone kartki_ a także _100 sposobów na cytryny, które daje Ci życie_ , będących dla niego swoistą terapią, osobliwym rodzajem pamiętnika, który rzekomo pomagał też innym. Mieszkał w Rzymie, pisał, dawał zamaszyste autografy i grał na swoim długim, spiczastym nosie krytykom literackim, którzy nie dostąpili zbawienia dzięki wspaniałości jego książek.

Feliciano, mimo wielu przykrości wyrządzonych mu przez brata, które były dla niego niczym drzazgi pod skórą (do dzisiaj pociły mu się oczy na wspomnienie jego plastikowych zwierzątek, bardzo potrzebnych do zabawy w farmę, pooblepianych czerwoną plasteliną. Lovino naoglądał się Animal Planet i naszła go ochota na zabawę w drapieżników i ofiary...), był szczerze zachwycony stylem życia swojego brata. Robić to, co się lubi - oto jeden z wielu kluczy do szczęśliwości!

Rudzielec lubił jedzonko, sztukę, i dzielić się z ludźmi swoimi pozytywnymi wibracjami. Malowanie obrazów i sprzedawanie ich, było... okej, ale Vargas nie lubił rozstawać się ze swoimi pracami. Na początku chciał zacząć z grubej rury, przygotowując piękne, awangardowe torty, jednak uznał, że to zbyt skomplikowane, że to skok na głęboką wodę, zaraz po zakończeniu zawodówki o kierunku gastronomicznym (Dobrze, może tak uznali jego rodzice, a nie on, bo już chciał składać gigantyczne zamówienie na masę cukrową...). Postanowił zbliżać się do swojego celu krok po kroczku, od maziania po kawie, przez desery, do tortów - kucyków naturalnej wielkości.

Myślał sobie, że praca baristy była okrojona ze stresu, zbyt dużej odpowiedzialności i zużywania conajmniej pięćdziesięciu procent energii (Ze wszystkim tym się zetknął w roli kelnera i podrzędnego kucharza, w której męczył się od marca do czerwca tego roku).

Zdaniem prowadzących zajęcia, został powołany przez chóry niebiańskie do roli baristy. Miał pewną, ale zdradzającą finezję rękę, wszystkie jego pięć zmysłów funkcjonowało bez szwanku, był sympatyczny i życzliwy, ponadto na pierwszy rzut oka można było dostrzec, że takie zajęcia wykonuje z ochotą i dbałością o szczegóły. A że trochę z niego bałaganiarz i lekkoduch, było sprawą trzeciorzędną. Tak więc, Feliciano, w akompaniamencie ochów i achów, odebrał certyfikat i dyplom ukończenia kursu.

O tym wszystkim dowiedział się jego dziadek, Juliusz Vargas, goszczący się na niedzielnym obiedzie u swojego syna.

Dziadek Juliusz był tym typem starszego człowieka, o którym inni lubili mówić, że czas go nie nadgryzł. Albo, że zawarł pakt z Szatanem. I trudno było zweryfikować, czy to ostatnie nie jest oby prawdą. Jego twarz była przystojna, zawadiacka i nabrała ostrzejszych rysów z powodu nielicznych, słabo wyraźnych zmarszczek. Czuprynę jak miał bujną za młodu, tak miał i teraz. Juliusz Vargas ogólnie był dość bogato owłosionym człowiekiem. Atletycznej figury nie zachował, ale gdy ktoś poruszał temat jego piwnego brzuszka, on odpowiadał, że lepiej być takim większym na starość. _Spójrz na moją twarz! Wszystkie zmarszczki mam wygładzone przez ten tłuszczyk! A zobacz jakie mam włosy! Okaz zdrowia i urody!_ Będąc na emeryturze prowadził małą kawiarenkę w Ciampino, która kokosów nie przynosiła, ale dziadek Feliciano i tak o nią dbał i nie żałował na nią energii (której wydawał się mieć nieskończone zasoby). Szczerze mówiąc, Juliusz rzadko kiedy żałował, czy wstydził się czegokolwiek.

Świeżo uparzony barista nie przepadał za kawiarenką dziadka. Było w niej coś dziwnego. Zręcznie zamaskowano jej wiek, ale z opowieści dziadka wynikało, że jest to bardzo stary budynek. Juliusz Vargas nie znał dokładnej przeszłości budynku, poza jego sędziwym wiekiem. Był tak stary, że Feliciano zastanawiał się z Lovino i ich młodszym bratem, Sebastianem, podczas wizyty u dziadka, czy być może kiedyś nie zapuścił się tu jakiś rzymski legionista, popijający starożytny, albo już nowożytny alkohol i poklepujący po pleckach swoich kolegów legionistów.

Jak do tej pory rozmowa niedzielno-obiadkowa przebiegała w typowy, niedzielno-obiadkowy sposób.

– Słyszałem, że ukończyłeś jakiś tam kurs, tak, Feli...? – zapytał niby od niechcenia, dziubiąc widelcem cukinię.

– Baristyczny! – Feliciano wyciągnął się dumnie, a gdy przez chwilę nie patrzył na talerz, jego młodszy brat, Sebastian, ukradł mu z talerza plasterek sera z sosem pomidorowym.

– No to świetnie! – Senior rodziny klasnął w dłonie. – Na wakacje masz jakieś plany?

Feliciano oklapł. Był lipiec. Plany na wakacje? No oczywiście, że miał... Po pierwsze, musiał się wyspać. Przez trzy miesiące z kawałkiem wstawał o szóstej, aby dotrzeć do tego siedliska produktów reakcji chemicznych, (gdyż jedzeniem i gotowaniem tego nazwać się nie dało), bazy terrorystów, którym niemal udało się sterroryzować jego poczucie wartości. Tak. Zdecydowanie powinien odespać te wszystkie poranki. Po drugie... Po drugie... hmm. Feliciano był pewien, że jest jakieś po drugie, ale pewnie mniej ważne od spania.

– Jakieś poważne plany? – dziadek zaakcentował dobitnie ostatnie słowo.

– Ja sam nie wiem, to znaczy, jakieś mam, no i dosyć poważne, zajmą mi chyba całe wakacje, to znaczy, nigdzie nie wyjeżdżam, ale... – zaczął mówić, starając się nadać sens temu pomieszaniu z poplątaniem. Już przeczuwał, do czego zmierza dziadek. Feliciano czuł, jak zmienia się mentalnie w małą, zdesperowaną kulkę.

– Nigdzie nie wyjeżdżasz? Świetnie! Będziesz pracował u mnie! Jeszcze nie wiem, czy będę ci za to płacić - mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do reszty familii – Ale jedziesz ze mną do Ciampino jutro, z samego rana! Sofia, Lorenzo, nie macie nic przeciwko?

Nie wyglądali na stuprocentowo pewnych, a zwłaszcza mama, co trochę podniosło Feliciano na duchu.

– Feli to już chłop, ma dwadzieścia trzy lata, może mi pomagać prowadzić biznes... – przekonywał Juliusz. – Zdobędzie więcej doświadczenia. Będzie fajnie, o nic się nie martwcie! To co?

Tata się już nie wahał, jego mina pełna aprobaty dla pomysłu dziadka nie podlegała jakimkolwiek wątpliwościom. Jego żona natomiast potrząsnęła miedzianymi lokami i wdała się z Juliuszem w dyskusję. Jednak Feliciano wiedział, że już nie ma dla niego ratunku, żadnej tratwy, czy chociaż koła do pływania. To nie tak, że mama była uległa i łatwo dawała za wygraną. Juliusz w młodości był charyzmatycznym, irytującym prawnikiem i niecnie przemycał swoją biegłość w tym fachu do życia rodzinnego. Juliusz Vargas, po dłuższej chwili dyskutowania z Sofią Vargas (która wydawała się udobruchana), orzekł tonem nietolerującym sprzeciwu:

– Pakuj manatki, młody! Co to za mina, Feli? Jak ja byłem w twoim wieku, to moim największym marzeniem było wyrwać się z domu i... No, może nie chciałem pracować u dziadka, ale chciałem wyrwać się z domu, założyć zespół rockowy z koleżkami! Nawet mieliśmy nazwę, no i logo, pamiętam jak się wykłócaliśmy, czy nad "i" powinna być czaszka, czy krzyż... – rozpamiętywał rzewnym tonem Julius.

A Feliciano już się pogodził ze swoim losem, a także z tym, że już od jutra czekają go codzienne pobudki wraz z włączeniem przez dziadka Koła Fortuny, które zaczynało się o równiutkiej szóstej piętnaście.

***

Wyjechali z Wenecji rano. Wlali w siebie kawę tak gorzką, jakby była parzona z duszy Szatana, ponadto pełną fusów, które wpływały między zęby, gdy ktoś nie miał dobrego refleksu i nie odstawił w porę kubka. Feliciano spakował się wieczorem. Wstyd mu było przyznać, że więcej czasu przeznaczył na domykanie walizek (przy beznadziejnych przypadkach na nich siadał i uprawiał ścianologię, podskakując na siedząco tak długo, aż wieko się zamknie), niż na samo pakowanie. Przed właściwym wyjazdem Feliciano został jeszcze porządnie wycałowany przez mamę, przez co jego policzki były lepkie i pachniały wiśniami. Na szczęście nie zostały zabarwione na tenże kolor.

Juliusz Vargas przyjechał samochodem, co już dawno nikogo nie dziwiło. Nienawidził samolotów, pociągów i autobusów. Sądził, że lepiej się czuje, jak sam siedzi za kierownicą i wie, co robi, niż jak powierza swoje życie i zdrowie zupełnie nieznanej osobie, która może być pod wpływem alkoholu, być chora psychicznie, i tak dalej. Wszyscy uważali, że Vargas przesadza, ale nie próbowali się z nim kłócić.

Juliusz całkowicie ufał za kółkiem tylko sobie, swojemu żółtemu fiatowi i kluczykom z podobizną świętego Krzysztofa. Z niechęcią przystał na propozycje wnuka, żeby się zmieniali za kierownicą.

– Dziadku, ale będziesz zmęczony! Jeszcze spowodujesz jakiś wypadek! – Wymachiwał rękami Feliciano, co dodawało jego postaci dramatyzmu.

– Przez ponad sześćdziesiąt lat żadnego wypadku nie miałem! – wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni kluczyki z breloczkiem ze świętym Krzysztofem i oparł się o drzwiczki samochodu z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

– Ale dziadku, możesz mieć! Nieważne jak wielkie masz doświadczenie, zawsze może być ten pierwszy raz. Będziemy się zmieniać, kiedy będzie ci się już chciało kimać, dobrze?

– Chłopcze, czy ty właśnie...

– Tato – zaoponował Lorenzo Vargas – przestań być taki zdziadziały. Zmieniacie się na stacjach, dobra?

– Nie - odparł niewzruszony.

– TAK.

– NIE.

Ścieżka, jaką podążała ich dyskusja w końcu doprowadziła do obustronnego porozumienia. I wyjechali. Feliciano dopiero po mignięciu mu przed oczyma tabliczki _Venezia_ zrozumiał, że opuszcza swój dom na dwa miesiące. Dwa miesiące bez alarmu o podnoszeniu się wód, dwa miesiące bez uroczo nie-do-końca-poradnych turystów. Zapragnął, aby dziadek się rozmyślił i go odwiózł, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Jedyne co mógł, to wykręcać głowę do tyłu i patrzeć się na majaczące w tle kontury miasta. Czuł się jak beznadziejnie. Julius nie odezwał się słowem, pozwolił chłopakowi jako tako pożegnać się z miastem, choć wiedział, że żale jego wnuka są pełne i gwałtowne, lecz krótkotrwałe. Podejrzewał, że za chwilę problemem, trawiącym jego wnuka będzie wybór pomiędzy pączkiem, a hot dogiem ze stacji. Miał rację.

Dojechali szczęśliwie oraz, co godne podziwu, w jednym kawałku. Nawet nie byli bardzo zmęczeni, ponieważ ich podróż wyglądała tak: jeden spał, drugi prowadził i tak na zmianę. Autko także wyszło bez szwanku, mimo że osiągało niesamowite prędkości, hamowało z iście hollywoodzkim piskiem opon i proste, a także te zawiłe drogi stawały się dla niego tanecznym parkietem, na którym samochód wyrażał swoje prawdziwe, głęboko ukryte _ja_.

Ciampino nie zmieniło się, a przynajmniej żadnej drastycznej zmiany nie dostrzegł Feliciano na pierwszy rzut oka. Było to zwyczajne, dość zadbane miasteczko – kostka brukowa, asfalt, tynkowane budynki, kramy, drzewko tu i tam, ludzie ich rozwrzeszczane potomstwo i zrzędliwi przodkowie, na chwilę obecną nie startował żaden samolot z lotniska. Niemal wszystko było sprażone w Słońcu i zastygłe w gorącym, stojącym powietrzu, albo zalane w bezpiecznych pasach cienia. Mieszkańcy nie widzieli problemu w duchocie, ostrym nasłonecznieniu i w tym, że przechodząc przez ulicę odbijają w niej słabo widoczne ślady podeszw swoich sandałów. Feliciano wychylał się z okna, łapczywie obejmując wzrokiem całą okolicę, którą dosyć dobrze znał, i uśmiechał się szeroko do wykwintnie spieczonych przechodniów.

Już rwał się do tego, by przejść się do kilku kolegów, kilku koleżanek, do tej miłej pani z bliźniętami, co prowadzi piekarnię, zobaczyć, jak odlatują samoloty... Jak mógł z taką niechęcią zgodzić się na wakacje u dziadka? Przedkładać spanie ponad malowanie (po raz setny) kwietnej kompozycji od sąsiada dziadka, pana Accardo, ponad jedzenia w ilościach hurtowych gnocchi Juliusza? Przecież będzie świetnie, już Feliciano Vargas czuł to w kościach...!

Dziadek Juliusz nagle wcisnął się w całkowicie zacienioną i bijącą chłodem uliczkę. Z racji odsuniętych szyb, mężczyźni mogący się poszczycić fantastycznymi nosami, wyczuli osobliwy koci zapach. Co kilka metrów, w równych odstępach rosły sobie drzewka z gęstymi, kolistymi koronami. Na ulicy panował mały ruch, raczej nieproblematyczny. Minęli niespiesznie paręnaście budynków, zbitych koło siebie, ale nie zawsze próbujących współgrać ze sobą. Balkon w kwiatach, doniczkach i motylkach, tynk złocisty, a tu nagle surowa, prosta linia oddzielająca mieszkania, po jej drugiej stronie budynek gotycki, tak mroczny w swym mroku, że nawet Słońce nie śmie na niego padać... Aż dreszcz przebiegł Feliciano od stóp do rudego loczka. Osobliwa okolica, nie ma co.

Vargas rozpoznał kawiarnio-dom dziadka już po chwili. Był mały i skromny. Nie posiadał ogródka (wyłączając samodzielną hodowlę rzeżuchy na parapecie w kuchni). Nad drzwiami wisiała tabliczka z prostym aczkolwiek eleganckim napisem KAWIARNIA. Lokal dziadka nie miał własnej nazwy ( _A co to, dziecko, że mam nazywać? I może jeszcze ochrzcić?_ ) i nikt nie widział w tym problemu.

– Jesteśmy! – Oznajmił Julius, poprawiając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teoretycznie miałam ten rozdział napisany już od, huhu, dawna. W praktyce nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed wprowadzeniem lekkich zmian. Nie znosiłam cackania się z tym rozdziałem, więc proszę, nie będę już nic udziwniać i zostawię tak jak jest. Mam nadzieję, ze wyszło w miarę przyzwoicie. ;-)

– Dziadku, daj, zaniosę moje walizki, przecież mogę, a ty...

Dziadek zmarszczył swoje ogorzałe czoło, co wskazywało na krótki, acz intensywny przebieg procesu myślowego.

– Skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz, to dobra, trzymaj! – Odparł beztrosko Juliusz, wpychając w wątłe ramiona wnuka nie najlżejszą torbę. Zignorował jego głośny jęk, idący w parze z podejrzanym strzyknięciem w kolanach i kręgosłupie.

Feliciano wcale nie miał ochoty dźwigać tych rzeczy, gdyż były ciężkie i nieporęczne, a on był leniem śmierdzącym. Zaoferował swoją pomoc, ponieważ myślał, że będzie tak jak zwykle: osoba X uśmiechnie się, powie _Nie, nie, dziękuję skarbeczku, dam sobie radę_ , a on będzie miał czyste sumienie, bo się spytał. Najwyraźniej niektórych ludzi nie da się wpisać w żaden wzór. Chciał być dobrym wnuczkiem, a teraz co? 

Juliusz gwałtownie odwrócił się na trzask! za jego plecami. Ujrzał czerwonego, mokrego z wysiłku wnuka i rozwaloną walizkę leżącą koło schodków. W zasadzie to Feli też leżał koło schodków. Westchnął głęboko i podał chłopakowi rękę. A już miał się pochwalić temu liliputowi Accardo, jakiego to ma wnuka, że u niego pracuje i sam wnosi swoje bagaże. Cóż, może nie jest wystarczająco męskim mężczyzną jak na wymogi społeczeństwa, pomyślał dziadek, ale to taki dobry chłopak!

Wypakowanie gratów nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Przyjemnie zaskoczyło ich to, że w pomieszczeniu panowała temperatura niższa od tej na zewnątrz. Juliusz zaprowadził wnuka na piętro, do jego tymczasowego pokoju (zapomnianego przez Boga i ścierki do kurzu), wygrzebał skądś w miarę zdatne do założenia prześcieradło, kołdrę, poduchę i koc. Feliciano na razie nie miał czasu się urządzić, gdyż energiczny mężczyzna ledwo co wyskoczył z pomieszczenia, a już nawoływał go z dołu.

– Idę dziadku! – obwieścił początkujący barista, wcale nie spiesząc się z zejściem.

– Raz, dwa! Klienta trzeba obsłużyć! – wydarł się senior rodziny.

Feliciano zrobił wielkie oczy i wraz rzucił się do walizki, by pochwycić grzebień i uporządkować gniazdo z przetłuszczonych rudych kłaków, przebrać się w nową koszulkę; ta, którą nosił, odznaczała się dużymi plamami potu pod pachami i na plecach, ponadto była pomiętoszona i miała nadruk z Kubusiem Puchatkiem. A jeśli jego pierwszą klientką miała być jakaś panienka? Nie mógł pozwolić na takie poniżenie!

Gdy przerzucał zawartość bagażu, jednocześnie zapewniając starszego Vargasa, że już jest na schodach. Nagle poczuł na karku i na linii kręgosłupa czysty, przenikliwy chłód. Zesztywniał, palce mu zamarły, a serce galopowało (w miejscu, oczywiście). Między uszami gwizdała mu pustka.

Usłyszał ciche, ale bliskie (coraz bliższe i bliższe!) postukiwanie kastanietów. Tak znikąd. Może to telewizor, albo radio, ale... To była żywa muzyka stąd, nie zza szklanego ekranu, nie z odbiornika...

Poza dźwiękami Włoch czuł subtelną, a równocześnie przytłaczającą obecność drugiej istoty, jakby stała tuż za nim, pochylała się... 

A po chwili dołączyło pukanie w ściany, do rytmu. Pukpuk-pukpukpuk-puk-pukpukpuk. Gdy w horrorach dochodziło do tego typu scen, chował twarz w poduszce i wyciszał dźwięk, albo mianował któregoś z braci na swego rycerza i obrońcę przed strachami z telewizora (bo nigdy nie oglądał bez towarzystwa). Teraz nie mógł liczyć na nikogo, był sam... Nie, nie był sam!

Włosy Feliciano bez pomocy grzebienia ułożyły się same, w stylu à la biedak porażony prądem, puścił się olimpijskim pędem w dół schodów, z łzami w oczach. Co to było i dlaczego upatrzyło sobie za ofiarę akurat grzecznego, ułożonego Włocha?

– DZIADKUUUU, NA GÓRZE COŚ STRA...!!!

– W końcu jesteś! Masz swojego pierwszego klienta, ja mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia, tam na górze – oglądanie powtórek _Spartakusa_ z pewnością ważne było, i tego Feliciano nie śmiał przeczyć, lecz, jak to się mówi, są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze – na przykład dziadek w swojej całej i zdrowej postaci. – Coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha – stwierdził na wpół-trafnie Juliusz.

– Nie, nie idź tam!... – Feliciano próbował ostrzec dziadka przed tymi osobliwościami, których miał nieprzyjemność być świadkiem, lecz z marnym skutkiem. Dziadek pokręcił tylko głową, poklepał wnuka po ramieniu i udał się schodami na górę. – Uważaj! – rzucił piskliwie, lecz jego słowa najwyraźniej nie dotarły do dziadkowych uszu.

Włoch, mimo że nadal roztrzęsiony i z chaosem w głowie, wykonał polecenie Juliusza. Miłym panem okazał się siedzący przy oknie, koło zielonej palmo-liściastopodobnej rośliny, facet, ciemny blondyn – na oko w wieku naszego rudego bohatera. Co ciekawe, na przekór pogodzie, nosił długi, elegancko znoszony płaszcz koloru przecieru pomidorowego, ciemny, ozdobny kapelutek i czarne rękawiczki. Na dodatek na nosie prezentowały się okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Siedział tak sobie zadowolony. Z pewnością nie miejscowy, pewnie nawet nie Włoch, jest taki blady, dedukował wnuk Juliusza.

Feliciano uśmiechnął się szeroko (ale wciąż w jego myślach rozbrzmiewały kastaniety...). Zauważył, że chłopak coś zawzięcie notuje w dość grubym zeszycie. Gdy nieznajomy zmarzluch zauważył Vargasa, zamknął go, zdjął okulary i podszedł szerokim krokiem do lady. Włoch zdobył się na luźny i wesoły ton:

– Dzień dobry! Co za upał. Nie gorąco panu? Mama zawsze nam mówiła, mi i moim braciom, że można poważnie zachorować, gdy się chodzi w takich ubraniach w upał – słowo mamy od zawsze było dla Feliciano słowem świętym, respektował je bardziej od kazań księży w jego parafii.  

– Dzień dobry! Ale wie pan, mi w sumie nie jest gorąco, mam cały czas zimne dłonie i stopy, nos też. Poza tym, ja cały czas mam katar, chore zatoki, słabe krążenie, niskie ciśnienie, reumatyzm... – Wyliczał mężczyzna, w międzyczasie sięgnąwszy po chusteczkę. Jego włoski był dobry, ale okraszony był łagodnym, obcym akcentem, co potwierdzało podejrzenia wenecjanina dotyczące jego pochodzenia. – Mogę zamówić zwykłą kawę rozpuszczalną? Bez mleka, bez cukru. 

– Jasne, proszę poczekać – odparł Feliciano, troszkę rozczarowany mało ciekawym zamówieniem (chociaż... gość chciał pić kawę w taki upał. To już samo w sobie było intrygujące). Prawie stłukł filiżankę, gdy kończył obsługiwać ekspres; jego dłonie wciąż pamiętały to przerażające przeżycie sprzed dziesięciu minut. Na spodek od kawy położył dwa, małe pierniczki.

Zaniósł zamówienie i już chciał wracać za ladę, jednak _klient nasz pan,_ a ten klient chciał, aby Feliciano wdał się z nim w pogawędkę, co dosyć pozytywnie zdziwiło Włocha, bo według jego obserwacji obcokrajowcy nie byli zbyt wylewni i skorzy do rozmów. Nieznajomy, jak się okazało, nosił wdzięczne imię Wladimir (mówił, żeby zwracał się do niego po prostu Wlad), przyjechał tutaj rozkręcić swój magiczny biznes (wróżenie, eliksiry, talizmany, księgi i tak dalej – wszystko bezpieczne dla niewtajemniczonych w takie sprawy ludzi i nieszkodliwe, ekologiczne, z certyfikatem samego Arthura K.), co bardzo zaintrygowało Włocha, który pół żartem, pół serio z miejsca zamówił sobie amulet chroniący przed siłami nieczystymi (na razie nawet nie myślał przyznawać się obcym do tego, co się zdarzyło – ale dla niego termin _obca osoba_ odnosił się tylko do ludzi znanych mniej niż godzinę). Wlad pochodził z Rumunii (opisał swoją ojczyznę jako _kraj ludzi o bogatych wnętrzach_ – Feliciano pomyślał, że to bardzo piękne słowa z jego strony). Z biegiem czasu kawa dla gościa ostygła, jednak, dla kontrastu, stosunek Vargasa do Wlada się ocieplił. Rozmawiali o tym, jak bardzo Wlad jest zażenowany swoim imieniem, wymyślali przeróżne teorie spiskowe dotyczące serialu _Wszystko dla pań_ , roztkliwiali się nad swoimi ukochanymi pairingami. Rumun opowiadał o swoim przyjacielu – Aleksandrze – który jest okropny, nieczuły i ma go dość, ale i tak są sobie niezwykle bliscy. Feliciano wzruszył się, gdyż i on miał przyjaciela, jednak nigdy nie jadł z nim lodów i nie ciągnął go w pokrzywy (jak to robili Wlad i Aleksander), ponieważ znali się tylko przez internet. Włoch kilkakrotnie zapraszał Ludwiga (gdyż tak miał na imię jego znajomy) do siebie, jednak ten odmawiał grzecznie, z zakłopotaniem tłumacząc się pracą i studiami. Feliciano wtedy sobie przypominał, że na świecie istnieją też ludzie z obowiązkami i dorosłym podejściem do życia.

Na Ciampino powoli opadała typowo letnia, późna noc, a Vargas i Rumun nie przebrnęli nawet przez połowę galerii zdjęć młodszego braciszka tego ostatniego, Mihaia (zaczynali właśnie oglądać sesję zdjęciową z piątych urodzinek).

– Matko, już prawie dwudziesta pierwsza! Będę się zbierać... – Podniósł się gwałtownie, aż komplet jego amuletów-naszyjników zabrzęczał. – A miałem wpaść tylko na chwilę, najwyraźniej straciłem poczucie czasu... I jeszcze tej nieszczęsnej kawy nie wypiłem... O! – Pstryknął długimi palcami, i wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby nad jego łepetyną zapaliła się żarówka wyjęta żywcem z kreskówki. Usiadł tak raptownie, jak wstał. – Wypiję ją szybko i wywróżę ci coś z fusów! Zobaczysz, że ja się na tym znam, bo mi chyba nie wierzysz.

– Ale ja wierzę, wierzę! – Splótł dłonie powyżej piersi. – Będę twoim pierwszym klientem, mówiłem ci już! No dalej, nie mogę się doczekać! 

Przebywanie z Wladimirem tak poprawiło Vargasowi humor, że zupełnie zapomniał porozmawiać z nim o pewnej sprawie, o której myślał, że nie zapomni do końca życia, a opuściła jego głowę już po dwóch godzinach (albo tylko czaiła się w jego pamięci, zamaskowana na chwilę, spryciara...).

Rumun dwoma łykami wychłeptał zimną kawę rozpuszczalną, cały czas przyglądając się Włochowi, który prawie wyłaził ze skóry z ekscytacji. Wladimir otarł wargi rękawem (fani savoir-vivre byliby oburzeni).

– No dobra, zobaczmy, co tu mamy. Co prawda, zazwyczaj wróży się z fusów po herbacie, ale ja tam się nie boję eksperymentować – specjalista od różnych różności z dziedziny magicznej, zmarszczył brwi i wbił bezlitośnie wzrok we wnętrze filiżanki, jakby chciał ją unieść siłą woli, albo spopielić. Trwał tak dobrą chwilę, aż nagle wyprostował się jak struna.

– I co? Co tam widzisz? – zapytał barista. Podniósł się niezgrabnie i udał się na drugą stronę (stolika oczywiście; nic w sensie metaforycznym!).

– Widzę... rower. 

Feliciano rzucił okiem na łagodne, brązowawe plamiste wysepki. Roweru to nie przypominało, ba; nie było nawet jedną, zgodną całością, ani chociażby kierownicą albo kołem.

– Aha... A to nie jest żółw? No tu jest skorupa, tu główka, tu płetwa... – zauważył Włoch, na co Rumun westchnął głęboko, słabo tłumiąc irytację.

– Tak to jest, gdy ci, co się nie znają, wróżą innym. To jest rower. Mama mnie uczyła tego fachu, w ogóle to po niej mam ten talent, a ona jest prawdziwą wróżką! Nie bądź takiii – jęknął, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś kwestionował jego zdolności. Feliciano natychmiast się zrehabilitował:

– Przepraszam, po prostu nie wiem, co ma znaczyć ten rower. I faktycznie, jak się przyjrzeć, to tu jest padał... – Feliciano zmrużył oczy i uprzejmie próbował sobie wmówić, że zgadza się ze swoim rozmówcą.

– Podróż, na przykład. Przyjazd, odjazd, kierunek... Coś w tym stylu. Albo po prostu: coś z rowerem związanego. Wieloznaczna, rozbudowana metafora – westchnął przeciągle, jego westchnięcie płynnie stało się jęknięciem. – Będę się zbierać, pewnie jutro albo pojutrze też tu wpadnę. Dzięki za kawę, dobranoc! – Wstał ponownie, przechylił rąbek kapelusza, jak to robią dżentelmeni noszący kapelusze, po czym wyszedł.

– Dobranoc!

Gdy echo dzwoneczka nad wejściem ucichło ostatecznie, Feliciano sobie wszystko przypomniał. Tak nagle dostał obuchem wspomnień w łeb.

Schody – góra.

Góra – pokój.

Pokój – t a m t o  c h o l e r s t w o.

Jego kark owlekła gęsia skórka. Zapomniał o rowerach i innych pierdołach. Była noc, a on nie chciał, nie zamierzał wracać do pokoju. Gdy próbował od nowa wszystko sobie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć i zebrać do kupy, to odechciało mu się posiadać mózg. 

Skulony w kłębek na krześle, zastanawiał się właśnie nad plusami i minusami grania całą noc w jelly jump (czy jakkolwiek się nazywała ta gra ze skaczącą galaretką) i zostawienia zapalonej lampki, gdy nagle...

Drrrryń.

Dzwonek znów się odezwał. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, jak agresywnie! A przecież wywiesił tabliczkę _ZAMKNIĘTE!_ Feliciano wrzasnął i z łzami cieknącymi po policzkach popędził do dobrze oświetlonej, bezpiecznej lady, przetrącił po drodze krzesło. Gdy schował się tam za nią i w pozycji embrionalnej czekał, roztrzęsiony całym sobą, gorąco-lodowaty, usłyszał:

– RUDY MATOLE, WIEM, ŻE TAM JESTEŚ, OTWÓRZ MI!

Tylko jedna osoba mogła w nocy go wyzywać i dobijać się do drzwi z tabliczką _ZAMKNIĘTE_. Feliciano poczuł, jak po jego ciele rozlewa się rozkosznie ciepła, lekka i słodka jak lukier ulga. 

Och, kochany braciszku, co ty tutaj robisz?

***

Wladimirowi już nic nie mogło popsuć humoru, nawet miniaturowa powódź w łazience (te małe, niziutkie brodziki!). Dochodzenie i śledztwo na własną, urękawiczoną rękę nie poszło na marne! Wszystko stało się szalenie oczywiste i jasne jak Słońce! Pokwitał dumą i nic i nikt nie śmiałby przerwać mu tej osobistej, wielkiej w jego małym świecie, chwili euforii.

No bo hej! Rozwiązał sprawę, która była ważna dla jego rodziny, a obleczona milczeniem (ze strony starszych) lub zbiorową niewiedzą.

Nie zaniepokoiła go zaskakująco znajoma aura tego miejsca, która uderzyła go z subtelnością radzieckiego czołgu, od razu, kiedy tam wszedł. Beztrosko o niej zapomniał, wybierając numer do Aleksandra. Chrzanić opłaty, musiał się z kimś (na przykład z tym niedowiarkiem) podzielić swoim sukcesem i zaśmiać mu się prosto do ucha! O tak!

Ciampino istotnie było wylęgarnią tymczasowych sklerotyków-optymistów.

 

– Dziadku, daj, zaniosę moje walizki, przecież mogę, a ty...

Dziadek zmarszczył swoje ogorzałe czoło, co wskazywało na krótki, acz intensywny przebieg procesu myślowego.

– Skoro tak bardzo tego pragniesz, to dobra, trzymaj! – Odparł beztrosko Juliusz, wpychając w wątłe ramiona wnuka nie najlżejszą torbę. Zignorował jego głośny jęk, idący w parze z podejrzanym strzyknięciem w kolanach i kręgosłupie.

Feliciano wcale nie miał ochoty dźwigać tych rzeczy, gdyż były ciężkie i nieporęczne, a on był leniem śmierdzącym. Zaoferował swoją pomoc, ponieważ myślał, że będzie tak jak zwykle: osoba X uśmiechnie się, powie _Nie, nie, dziękuję skarbeczku, dam sobie radę_ , a on będzie miał czyste sumienie, bo się spytał. Najwyraźniej niektórych ludzi nie da się wpisać w żaden wzór. Chciał być dobrym wnuczkiem, a teraz co? 

Juliusz gwałtownie odwrócił się na trzask! za jego plecami. Ujrzał czerwonego, mokrego z wysiłku wnuka i rozwaloną walizkę leżącą koło schodków. W zasadzie to Feli też leżał koło schodków. Westchnął głęboko i podał chłopakowi rękę. A już miał się pochwalić temu liliputowi Accardo, jakiego to ma wnuka, że u niego pracuje i sam wnosi swoje bagaże. Cóż, może nie jest wystarczająco męskim mężczyzną jak na wymogi społeczeństwa, pomyślał dziadek, ale to taki dobry chłopak!

Wypakowanie gratów nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Przyjemnie zaskoczyło ich to, że w pomieszczeniu panowała temperatura niższa od tej na zewnątrz. Juliusz zaprowadził wnuka na piętro, do jego tymczasowego pokoju (zapomnianego przez Boga i ścierki do kurzu), wygrzebał skądś w miarę zdatne do założenia prześcieradło, kołdrę, poduchę i koc. Feliciano na razie nie miał czasu się urządzić, gdyż energiczny mężczyzna ledwo co wyskoczył z pomieszczenia, a już nawoływał go z dołu.

– Idę dziadku! – obwieścił początkujący barista, wcale nie spiesząc się z zejściem.

– Raz, dwa! Klienta trzeba obsłużyć! – wydarł się senior rodziny.

Feliciano zrobił wielkie oczy i wraz rzucił się do walizki, by pochwycić grzebień i uporządkować gniazdo z przetłuszczonych rudych kłaków, przebrać się w nową koszulkę; ta, którą nosił, odznaczała się dużymi plamami potu pod pachami i na plecach, ponadto była pomiętoszona i miała nadruk z Kubusiem Puchatkiem. A jeśli jego pierwszą klientką miała być jakaś panienka? Nie mógł pozwolić na takie poniżenie!

Gdy przerzucał zawartość bagażu, jednocześnie zapewniając starszego Vargasa, że już jest na schodach. Nagle poczuł na karku i na linii kręgosłupa czysty, przenikliwy chłód. Zesztywniał, palce mu zamarły, a serce galopowało (w miejscu, oczywiście). Między uszami gwizdała mu pustka.

Usłyszał ciche, ale bliskie (coraz bliższe i bliższe!) postukiwanie kastanietów. Tak znikąd. Może to telewizor, albo radio, ale... To była żywa muzyka stąd, nie zza szklanego ekranu, nie z odbiornika...

Poza dźwiękami Włoch czuł subtelną, a równocześnie przytłaczającą obecność drugiej istoty, jakby stała tuż za nim, pochylała się... 

A po chwili dołączyło pukanie w ściany, do rytmu. Pukpuk-pukpukpuk-puk-pukpukpuk. Gdy w horrorach dochodziło do tego typu scen, chował twarz w poduszce i wyciszał dźwięk, albo mianował któregoś z braci na swego rycerza i obrońcę przed strachami z telewizora (bo nigdy nie oglądał bez towarzystwa). Teraz nie mógł liczyć na nikogo, był sam... Nie, nie był sam!

Włosy Feliciano bez pomocy grzebienia ułożyły się same, w stylu à la biedak porażony prądem, puścił się olimpijskim pędem w dół schodów, z łzami w oczach. Co to było i dlaczego upatrzyło sobie za ofiarę akurat grzecznego, ułożonego Włocha?

– DZIADKUUUU, NA GÓRZE COŚ STRA...!!!

– W końcu jesteś! Masz swojego pierwszego klienta, ja mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia, tam na górze – oglądanie powtórek _Spartakusa_ z pewnością ważne było, i tego Feliciano nie śmiał przeczyć, lecz, jak to się mówi, są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze – na przykład dziadek w swojej całej i zdrowej postaci. – Coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha – stwierdził na wpół-trafnie Juliusz.

– Nie, nie idź tam!... – Feliciano próbował ostrzec dziadka przed tymi osobliwościami, których miał nieprzyjemność być świadkiem, lecz z marnym skutkiem. Dziadek pokręcił tylko głową, poklepał wnuka po ramieniu i udał się schodami na górę. – Uważaj! – rzucił piskliwie, lecz jego słowa najwyraźniej nie dotarły do dziadkowych uszu.

Włoch, mimo że nadal roztrzęsiony i z chaosem w głowie, wykonał polecenie Juliusza. Miłym panem okazał się siedzący przy oknie, koło zielonej palmo-liściastopodobnej rośliny, facet, ciemny blondyn – na oko w wieku naszego rudego bohatera. Co ciekawe, na przekór pogodzie, nosił długi, elegancko znoszony płaszcz koloru przecieru pomidorowego, ciemny, ozdobny kapelutek i czarne rękawiczki. Na dodatek na nosie prezentowały się okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Siedział tak sobie zadowolony. Z pewnością nie miejscowy, pewnie nawet nie Włoch, jest taki blady, dedukował wnuk Juliusza.

Feliciano uśmiechnął się szeroko (ale wciąż w jego myślach rozbrzmiewały kastaniety...). Zauważył, że chłopak coś zawzięcie notuje w dość grubym zeszycie. Gdy nieznajomy zmarzluch zauważył Vargasa, zamknął go, zdjął okulary i podszedł szerokim krokiem do lady. Włoch zdobył się na luźny i wesoły ton:

– Dzień dobry! Co za upał. Nie gorąco panu? Mama zawsze nam mówiła, mi i moim braciom, że można poważnie zachorować, gdy się chodzi w takich ubraniach w upał – słowo mamy od zawsze było dla Feliciano słowem świętym, respektował je bardziej od kazań księży w jego parafii.  

– Dzień dobry! Ale wie pan, mi w sumie nie jest gorąco, mam cały czas zimne dłonie i stopy, nos też. Poza tym, ja cały czas mam katar, chore zatoki, słabe krążenie, niskie ciśnienie, reumatyzm... – Wyliczał mężczyzna, w międzyczasie sięgnąwszy po chusteczkę. Jego włoski był dobry, ale okraszony był łagodnym, obcym akcentem, co potwierdzało podejrzenia wenecjanina dotyczące jego pochodzenia. – Mogę zamówić zwykłą kawę rozpuszczalną? Bez mleka, bez cukru. 

– Jasne, proszę poczekać – odparł Feliciano, troszkę rozczarowany mało ciekawym zamówieniem (chociaż... gość chciał pić kawę w taki upał. To już samo w sobie było intrygujące). Prawie stłukł filiżankę, gdy kończył obsługiwać ekspres; jego dłonie wciąż pamiętały to przerażające przeżycie sprzed dziesięciu minut. Na spodek od kawy położył dwa, małe pierniczki.

Zaniósł zamówienie i już chciał wracać za ladę, jednak _klient nasz pan,_ a ten klient chciał, aby Feliciano wdał się z nim w pogawędkę, co dosyć pozytywnie zdziwiło Włocha, bo według jego obserwacji obcokrajowcy nie byli zbyt wylewni i skorzy do rozmów. Nieznajomy, jak się okazało, nosił wdzięczne imię Wladimir (mówił, żeby zwracał się do niego po prostu Wlad), przyjechał tutaj rozkręcić swój magiczny biznes (wróżenie, eliksiry, talizmany, księgi i tak dalej – wszystko bezpieczne dla niewtajemniczonych w takie sprawy ludzi i nieszkodliwe, ekologiczne, z certyfikatem samego Arthura K.), co bardzo zaintrygowało Włocha, który pół żartem, pół serio z miejsca zamówił sobie amulet chroniący przed siłami nieczystymi (na razie nawet nie myślał przyznawać się obcym do tego, co się zdarzyło – ale dla niego termin _obca osoba_ odnosił się tylko do ludzi znanych mniej niż godzinę). Wlad pochodził z Rumunii (opisał swoją ojczyznę jako _kraj ludzi o bogatych wnętrzach_ – Feliciano pomyślał, że to bardzo piękne słowa z jego strony). Z biegiem czasu kawa dla gościa ostygła, jednak, dla kontrastu, stosunek Vargasa do Wlada się ocieplił. Rozmawiali o tym, jak bardzo Wlad jest zażenowany swoim imieniem, wymyślali przeróżne teorie spiskowe dotyczące serialu _Wszystko dla pań_ , roztkliwiali się nad swoimi ukochanymi pairingami. Rumun opowiadał o swoim przyjacielu – Aleksandrze – który jest okropny, nieczuły i ma go dość, ale i tak są sobie niezwykle bliscy. Feliciano wzruszył się, gdyż i on miał przyjaciela, jednak nigdy nie jadł z nim lodów i nie ciągnął go w pokrzywy (jak to robili Wlad i Aleksander), ponieważ znali się tylko przez internet. Włoch kilkakrotnie zapraszał Ludwiga (gdyż tak miał na imię jego znajomy) do siebie, jednak ten odmawiał grzecznie, z zakłopotaniem tłumacząc się pracą i studiami. Feliciano wtedy sobie przypominał, że na świecie istnieją też ludzie z obowiązkami i dorosłym podejściem do życia.

Na Ciampino powoli opadała typowo letnia, późna noc, a Vargas i Rumun nie przebrnęli nawet przez połowę galerii zdjęć młodszego braciszka tego ostatniego, Mihaia (zaczynali właśnie oglądać sesję zdjęciową z piątych urodzinek).

– Matko, już prawie dwudziesta pierwsza! Będę się zbierać... – Podniósł się gwałtownie, aż komplet jego amuletów-naszyjników zabrzęczał. – A miałem wpaść tylko na chwilę, najwyraźniej straciłem poczucie czasu... I jeszcze tej nieszczęsnej kawy nie wypiłem... O! – Pstryknął długimi palcami, i wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby nad jego łepetyną zapaliła się żarówka wyjęta żywcem z kreskówki. Usiadł tak raptownie, jak wstał. – Wypiję ją szybko i wywróżę ci coś z fusów! Zobaczysz, że ja się na tym znam, bo mi chyba nie wierzysz.

– Ale ja wierzę, wierzę! – Splótł dłonie powyżej piersi. – Będę twoim pierwszym klientem, mówiłem ci już! No dalej, nie mogę się doczekać! 

Przebywanie z Wladimirem tak poprawiło Vargasowi humor, że zupełnie zapomniał porozmawiać z nim o pewnej sprawie, o której myślał, że nie zapomni do końca życia, a opuściła jego głowę już po dwóch godzinach (albo tylko czaiła się w jego pamięci, zamaskowana na chwilę, spryciara...).

Rumun dwoma łykami wychłeptał zimną kawę rozpuszczalną, cały czas przyglądając się Włochowi, który prawie wyłaził ze skóry z ekscytacji. Wladimir otarł wargi rękawem (fani savoir-vivre byliby oburzeni).

– No dobra, zobaczmy, co tu mamy. Co prawda, zazwyczaj wróży się z fusów po herbacie, ale ja tam się nie boję eksperymentować – specjalista od różnych różności z dziedziny magicznej, zmarszczył brwi i wbił bezlitośnie wzrok we wnętrze filiżanki, jakby chciał ją unieść siłą woli, albo spopielić. Trwał tak dobrą chwilę, aż nagle wyprostował się jak struna.

– I co? Co tam widzisz? – zapytał barista. Podniósł się niezgrabnie i udał się na drugą stronę (stolika oczywiście; nic w sensie metaforycznym!).

– Widzę... rower. 

Feliciano rzucił okiem na łagodne, brązowawe plamiste wysepki. Roweru to nie przypominało, ba; nie było nawet jedną, zgodną całością, ani chociażby kierownicą albo kołem.

– Aha... A to nie jest żółw? No tu jest skorupa, tu główka, tu płetwa... – zauważył Włoch, na co Rumun westchnął głęboko, słabo tłumiąc irytację.

– Tak to jest, gdy ci, co się nie znają, wróżą innym. To jest rower. Mama mnie uczyła tego fachu, w ogóle to po niej mam ten talent, a ona jest prawdziwą wróżką! Nie bądź takiii – jęknął, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś kwestionował jego zdolności. Feliciano natychmiast się zrehabilitował:

– Przepraszam, po prostu nie wiem, co ma znaczyć ten rower. I faktycznie, jak się przyjrzeć, to tu jest padał... – Feliciano zmrużył oczy i uprzejmie próbował sobie wmówić, że zgadza się ze swoim rozmówcą.

– Podróż, na przykład. Przyjazd, odjazd, kierunek... Coś w tym stylu. Albo po prostu: coś z rowerem związanego. Wieloznaczna, rozbudowana metafora – westchnął przeciągle, jego westchnięcie płynnie stało się jęknięciem. – Będę się zbierać, pewnie jutro albo pojutrze też tu wpadnę. Dzięki za kawę, dobranoc! – Wstał ponownie, przechylił rąbek kapelusza, jak to robią dżentelmeni noszący kapelusze, po czym wyszedł.

– Dobranoc!

Gdy echo dzwoneczka nad wejściem ucichło ostatecznie, Feliciano sobie wszystko przypomniał. Tak nagle dostał obuchem wspomnień w łeb.

Schody – góra.

Góra – pokój.

Pokój – t a m t o  c h o l e r s t w o.

Jego kark owlekła gęsia skórka. Zapomniał o rowerach i innych pierdołach. Była noc, a on nie chciał, nie zamierzał wracać do pokoju. Gdy próbował od nowa wszystko sobie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć i zebrać do kupy, to odechciało mu się posiadać mózg. 

Skulony w kłębek na krześle, zastanawiał się właśnie nad plusami i minusami grania całą noc w jelly jump (czy jakkolwiek się nazywała ta gra ze skaczącą galaretką) i zostawienia zapalonej lampki, gdy nagle...

Drrrryń.

Dzwonek znów się odezwał. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, jak agresywnie! A przecież wywiesił tabliczkę _ZAMKNIĘTE!_ Feliciano wrzasnął i z łzami cieknącymi po policzkach popędził do dobrze oświetlonej, bezpiecznej lady, przetrącił po drodze krzesło. Gdy schował się tam za nią i w pozycji embrionalnej czekał, roztrzęsiony całym sobą, gorąco-lodowaty, usłyszał:

– RUDY MATOLE, WIEM, ŻE TAM JESTEŚ, OTWÓRZ MI!

Tylko jedna osoba mogła w nocy go wyzywać i dobijać się do drzwi z tabliczką _ZAMKNIĘTE_. Feliciano poczuł, jak po jego ciele rozlewa się rozkosznie ciepła, lekka i słodka jak lukier ulga. 

Och, kochany braciszku, co ty tutaj robisz?

***

Wladimirowi już nic nie mogło popsuć humoru, nawet miniaturowa powódź w łazience (te małe, niziutkie brodziki!). Dochodzenie i śledztwo na własną, urękawiczoną rękę nie poszło na marne! Wszystko stało się szalenie oczywiste i jasne jak Słońce! Pokwitał dumą i nic i nikt nie śmiałby przerwać mu tej osobistej, wielkiej w jego małym świecie, chwili euforii.

No bo hej! Rozwiązał sprawę, która była ważna dla jego rodziny, a obleczona milczeniem (ze strony starszych) lub zbiorową niewiedzą.

Nie zaniepokoiła go zaskakująco znajoma aura tego miejsca, która uderzyła go z subtelnością radzieckiego czołgu, od razu, kiedy tam wszedł. Beztrosko o niej zapomniał, wybierając numer do Aleksandra. Chrzanić opłaty, musiał się z kimś (na przykład z tym niedowiarkiem) podzielić swoim sukcesem i zaśmiać mu się prosto do ucha! O tak!

Ciampino istotnie było wylęgarnią tymczasowych sklerotyków-optymistów.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, hej, hej :-) A tak na wakacje wpada rozdział. Nie, nie zapomniałam, byłam leniwa po prostu. Jakoś tak na szybcika sprawdzałam, więc jak czają się jakieś głupoty, to proszę o wskazanie mi ich.

Rower. Jego niechlujny, uproszczony w postaci kawowej plamy kształt nie był bezsensowny. Tylko przyziemni ludzie, którzy nie respektują wyższych, czystszych sił, obejmujących spiralę czasów, myśli, a także struktur świata i wszechświata gardzą takimi znakami od losu. Wszystko stało się oczywistą oczywistością! Rower oparty niedbale o ścianę, to on przetransportował jego starszego brata prosto z Rzymu! 

Juliusz nie był świadkiem nocnych poczynań starszego wnuka, więc nie mógł ukryć  zaskoczenia, gdy znalazł go śpiącego na minikanapie w malowniczej pozie. Nie próbował wybudzić Lovino i zażądać od niego jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień, gdyż i tak był o włos od spóźnienia (miał do załatwienia w urzędzie jakieś sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki, zapowiedział też, że nie będzie go dosyć długo). W pośpiechu i dużym skrócie wyznaczył obowiązki dla wnuków, napomknął też o tym, że śmietana z lodówki może być przeterminowana, i pognał do centrum. 

Od chwili, gdy Lovino się obudził, Feliciano jako dobry brat podał mu napęczniałą od nadzienia bułkę z dżemem, a także próbował się dowiedzieć o powodzie jego gwałtownej wizyty. Może ma problemy, ściga go mafia, albo była dziewczyna? A może powtórzyła się historia sprzed roku, kiedy to Lovino przez kiepski i krótki romans z papierosami i zapalniczką doprowadził do zagłady kwiatków parapetowych i pół metra kwadratowego zasłonki swojej sąsiadki z piętra niżej, przez co stał się w sąsiedzkim światku napiętnowany? 

– No, Lovi, powiedz, czemu tu przyjechałeś? – zaczął tonem niezmordowanego terapeuty Feliciano, ignorując z uśmiechem ostentacyjne mlaskanie brata. – Jeśli masz jakieś kłopoty, to pamiętaj, jesteśmy braćmi i mama zawsze mówiła, że musimy się kochać i sobie pomagać...

– Co cię to obchodzi, kurna? – burknął. – Przyjechałem to przyjechałem, ostatnio w nic się nie wpakowałem, zamknij się i daj mi jeść!

– Ale chyba musiałeś mieć jakiś powód, żeby tak przyjechać tu z Rzymu, z dnia na dzień, bez bagażu, na rozklekotanym rowerze, w kapciach, bez...

– Przyjechałem dziadka odwiedzić! Nie wolno mi już? Żadna mafia mnie nie ściga! – jakby czytał mi w myślach, zdziwił się Feliciano. – Zawsze mnie podejrzewasz o najgorsze, matole! Lovino Vargas, najźlejszy ze złych, nie może przyjechać w odwiedziny od tak, zawsze ma jakiś mroczny powód! Co innego Feliciano, ten aniołek!... – wybuchnął niczym Wezewiusz, z czerwoną, oburzoną twarzą.

(Nie było wielką tajemnicą to, że Lovino zaszczycił miasteczko swoją obecnością nie ze względu na dziadka, kryminalistów, czy chociażby brata. Uznał jednak, że nie powie, dlaczego przyjechał, bo tak. Bo po co. Ledwo co by zrozumieli jego krytyczne położenie artystyczne, albo by go wyśmiali i spytali, dlaczego się przejmuje takimi "pierdółkami". Pierdółkami...! On im da pierdółki...!)

– Och, Lovino, uspokój się! Nie warto psuć sobie dnia już od rana. Poza tym, mogłeś powiedzieć tak od razu. Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli.

– Ty i myślenie? Ha! Poza tym, lubię jak mi się słodzi, ale w twoim wykonaniu brzmi to mega lamersko. Ułomie. – dodał, gdyż uznał, że odezwał się zbyt ładnie i uprzejmie do młodszego brata.

Ożywiona reakcja brata wzbudziła w Feliciano niejasne podejrzenie, że Lovino tak jakby trochę nie mówi prawdy, jednak postanowił się poddać... to znaczy, na razie nie wiercić bratu dziury w brzuchu, ze względu na jego wulkaniczną minę i drewniane smarowidło do masła w dłoni. Co jak co, Feliciano może nie był starożytnym, siwobrodym mędrcem, ale wiedział, że takie oto przedmioty plus Lovino równa się (w zaokrągleniu) dziwna, nieprzyjemna sytuacja.

Uśmiechnięty młodzieniec odszedł od stołu, z szczerym zamiarem posprzątania w kawiarnianej kuchni i dokonania rewizji lodówki, jednak gdy zobaczył ilość pajęczyn pokrywających okap i dużą, lepką plamę na ścianie, zdecydował, że wróci później. Poza tym, obok kuchni znajdowało się zaplecze - ziejący zimnem, zatęchły kąt, w którym najczęściej wypalały się żarówki (i to z nieznanego powodu!). Feliciano uznał z czystym sumieniem, że jak odsunie porządki na maleńką chwilkę to świat się nie zawali. W końcu, czy klientów obchodzi, jak czysto jest w kuchni? Nie! Więc nie ma na razie się czym przejmować. Obiegł szybko wzrokiem salę dla gości i ladę z przeszkloną wystawą słodkości (wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, tylko trzeba doskrobać parę owocowych dekoracji do ciast).

Wrócił do brata, z kawą, którą zrobił po drodze na przeprosiny, by go udobruchać. Cóż, napój którym chciał go poczęstować kawy za bardzo nie przypominał, był raczej kremowo-mlecznym deserem o posmaku toffifee. No i z serduszkiem ze śmietanki. Feliciano był bardzo dumny ze swojego małego arcydzieła i zignorował Lovino, który najwyraźniej nie dojrzał do tego, by zrozumieć istotę sztuki (O kurna, ale słodkie! i ty w ogóle umiesz się ekspresem posługiwać?). Otóż tak, Włoch posiadł umiejętność korzystania z tego wynalazku, jednak w kuchni dziadka kawę zalał wodą z czajnika, gdyż pewna część od ekspresu była odłamana (ale naprawi to później).

Feliciano, korzystając z chwili, gdy brat popijał słodycz w milczeniu, a do lokalu nie zawitał jeszcze nikt, kreślił sobie ołówkiem szkic olśniewająco ekstremalnego tortu w postaci gondoli w której płyną cukrowe kotki różnej rasy, mające ten sam radosny wyraz pyszczka. Był zdeklarowanym miłośnikiem dachowców, a tak się składało, że koło jego domu mieściło się kocie schronisko. Często po lekcjach udzielał się tam z Lovino, a w domu rodzice załamywali ręce nad ich hojnie udekorowanymi sierścią koszulkami. Koci przytułek za rok miał obchodzić ładną, okrągłą piątą rocznicę założenia, więc Włoch uznał, że to wręcz idealna okazja na spróbowanie swoich sił w tej ekstremalnie artystycznej gałęzi cukiernictwa. Ponadto, takie urocze zajęcie skupiało całą jego uwagę, dzięki czemu nie wracał myślami do hiperrealistycznego zjawiska, jakiego był świadkiem, brr... 

Najlepiej, gdyby przestał to rozgrzebywać i uznał to za zwyczajny przypadek jakich wiele. Może akurat wtedy jakiś sąsiad sobie potrząsał kastanietami, a pukanie w ściany było sprawką nietoperzy. Może po prostu był zmęczony. Tak, to dobre, całkowicie logiczne wytłumaczenie.

Z perspektywy osoby trzeciej, panowie Vargas nie robili nic pożytecznego, co było prawdą. A nie, wróć – Feliciano wskazał drogę jakiemuś turyście i wcisnął mu do ręki kubek darmowej kawy. Dochodziła szesnasta, a wraz z nią upiorne chmury, które mogły zwiastować tylko jedno, ale na razie zachowywały się przyzwoicie.

Nagle – dzwonek! Lovino z najwyższym poświęceniem i wielkim marazmem uniósł głowę znad zeszytu, a Feliciano niczym pomidorowa wróżka niemal zleciał ze schodów, gotów poznać osobistość, którą z pieśnią na ustach uraczy specjałami kawiarenki! W trymiga znalazł się na dole.

Przy ścianie pokrytej boazerią stał stoliczek nakryty tak, jak inne stoliczki – okrągłą słomkową podkładką. A przy stoliczku siedzieli mężczyźni, których Feliciano mógł opisać tylko czterema słowami: Smutni Panowie W Garniturach. Doprawdy, najpierw Wlad łaził w płaszczu, gdy upał i Słońce, a teraz oni! Jeden miał filigranową budowę ciała i jasną skórę (jakim cudem można być aż tak bladym na południu?). Miał też kasztanową, z wielką elegancją ułożoną fryzurę i okulary w cienkich oprawkach, które non stop zsuwały się z jego kościstego, spiczastego nosa. O, miał też całkiem uroczy pieprzyk. I minę wyrażającą ogólny brak radości w życiu. A co do drugiego pana, to miał okazję podziwiać jedynie jego plecy. Sylwetka faceta, który nie bierze zwolnień z lekcji wychowania fizycznego i jasne włosy zaczesane rygorystycznie do tyłu.

Obaj mężczyźni nie zwracali uwagi na kroki Vargasa. Nagle ten z okularami wyciągnął z teczki jakieś papiery, długopis, po czym zaczął z wielką uwagą studiować owe dokumenty.

– Dzień dobry! Co panowie sobie życzą? Osobiście polecam... 

W tej chwili blondyn momentalnie, minimalnie poderwał się w miejscu, odwracając się do Feliciano, jakby za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki przewodzącej prąd. W poważnych, stalowoniebieskich oczach gościa i jego zdumionej twarzy o konkretnych, wyrazistych rysach, Vargas rozpoznał przyjaciela.

– Feliciano, ty...? – zaczął i nie dokończył Ludwig, który popadł w szczery stupor (podszyty uciechą, a jakże). Feliciano, znalazł w niemieckim akcencie gościa ostateczny dowód. 

Feliciano nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, zamknął Ludwiga w wątłym, ale ciasnym uścisku, który blondyn dosyć sztywno i niepewnie odwzajemnił. Niemiec wyglądał bardziej, no, ludzko, gdy widział go w jego postaci z krwi i kości, a nie w tej z ekranu. Miał też inną barwę głosu i na kamerce wyglądał na wyższego. Wzruszony Feliciano pilnował się, aby nie zamoczyć łzami koszuli Ludwiga, a Ludwig pilnował się, aby nie zgubić oddechu. Rzecz oczywista i jasna jak pod Słońcem, nie ze względu na siłę Vargasa, a mocne zdezorientowanie sytuacją. Bardzo, bardzo mocne, ale pozytywne! 

– Ludwig?! Och, no oczywiście, że to ty! Ale mi zrobiłeś niespodziankę, a miałeś nie przyjeżdżać! – nie dowierzał Włoch. – Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę tak na prawdziwo, na własne oczy! 

– Cóż, nie miałem tego w planach, nie jestem tu na wakacjach. Ale... Też... Też się cieszę, że cię w końcu, um, widzę. W realu – wydusił z siebie Beilschmidt. 

– Co? No to po co tu przyjechałeś, jak nie na wakacje? Ludwig, jest lipiec, miesiąc w a k a c y j n y! – uświadomił dobitnie Niemca.

– Pracuję, razem z moim kuzynem. – Wskazał dłonią na okularnika. Feliciano usiłował doszukać się podobieństwa między nimi, z marnym skutkiem.

– Roderi... – Brunet wyciągnął rękę, która napotkała pustkę, zignorowana przez Włocha.

– Żartowałeś? No nic, chyba masz już takie dziwne poczucie humoru. Bo ja ci nie wierzę, że przyjechałeś tu, aby pracować! Poza tym, praca nie zając, nie ucieknie...

Ludwig westchnął ciężko, zerkając kątem oka na Rodericha, swojego kuzyna. Czasami młodszy Niemiec zastanawiał się, czy Edelstein przyszedł na ten świat już z tą swoją miną wyrażającą zdegustowanie.

– Feliciano, porozmawiajmy później. Może nawet gdzieś się umówimy w okolicy?

– Może? – powtórzył z wyrzutem Włoch, lecz dosłownie po chwili rozpogodniał. – A więc zadzwonię do ciebie niedługo, może i dziś wieczorem! Chyba nie myślisz sobie, że będziesz całe boże dnie pracował, to bardzo niezdrowe, nawet jest specjalna nazwa na tę chorobę – pouczył mądrym tonem. – Pracoholizm.

Mężczyzna, który przestał istnieć w kręgu jego widzenia, gdy rozpoznał Ludwiga, odchrząknął ostentacyjnie.

– Racja! Jestem beznadziejny! Ludwiś, proszę pana, co sobie życzycie? Na koszt firmy! 

Ludwig próbował się zachować   równowagę: chciał jednocześnie nie zirytować kuzyna, jak i nie rozczarować przyjaciela, jednak słabo mu to wychodziło. Zadbana brew bruneta uniosła się do góry. Zapisał coś szybko w notatniku.

Brak profesjonalnej kadry robotniczej.

***

W międzyczasie szare komórki Lovino pracowały na pełnych obrotach. Wytężał mózgownicę, na ile było to fizycznie możliwe, jednak samo myślenie nie wystarczało, wszystko w jego wizji było zbyt ulotne, jakby miało się rozwiać, gdyby tylko zechciał to przenieść na papier w kratkę (zazwyczaj pisał na laptopie, ale do Ciampino zabrał tylko dwa tęgie zeszyty w pieski). Potrzebował iskry, czegoś, co pobudzi mu bohaterów, wyostrzy wątki. Do tej pory braki chęci, nastroju i ogólnego poczucia beznadziei były krótkie, a ten trwał już prawie kilka tygodni. Jak on napisze cokolwiek nowego do stycznia? Poprzedniego południa jedną ręką manewrował myszką, a drugą wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy, jakby to miało stymulować albo pobudzać obie półkule mózgu. Wtedy poczuł, jak bardzo ma dość swojego komputera, fotela, mieszkania i Rzymu, i że nie może tu wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej. Więc zatrzasnął drzwi, chwycił rower, no i w drogę. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie inspirację w domu dziadka, jakieś wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, albo naładuje się chociaż nową energią.

Być może te porady miały swoje odbicie w rzeczywistości? W wakacje zajadali się tutaj niemal codziennie jagodziankami i obrzucali się porzeczkami z krzaczków, które teoretycznie rosły u sąsiada, ale ich gałązki oplatały dzielący podwórza płot, prześlizgując się na terytorium dziadka. Na wspomnienie tych zabaw aż pojaśniało mu w sercu i... Gdyby tylko zmusił swoją rękę do poruszania długopisem po kartce... To byłoby dobrze.

Dodatkowo, irytowało go i blokowało to ćwierkanie ptaków, jakby robiły mu na złość. I szmer samochodów. Zraszacz na sąsiednim podwórzu. Podniecony głos brata z dołu, ciekawe, czym się tak zachwycał. Może obsługiwał jakieś fajne, miłe dziewczyny? Ugh, nieważne, i tak go to wkurzało niemiłosiernie! Wszystko, po prostu cały świat przeciwko niemu!

Nawet jego własny żołądek zaczynał go drażnić, bo stwierdził, że musi teraz, natychmiast, w tej bieżącej chwili coś w siebie wpakować. Błysnął niechętnym spojrzeniem na zabazgraną niczym konkretnym kartkę, po czym udał się do kuchni na parterze.

***

Phi, i co z tego, że Feliciano przez niego najadł się wstydu. Przecież mógł wygłaszać własną opinię, prawda? A powiedzenie Szwabowi, że wygląda, jak nieobrany do końca ziemniak jest wyrażeniem swojego zdania, ALE OCZYWIŚCIE wszyscy już widzieli w tym jakiś wielki, świerzbiący problem. A jak zobaczył, że Feli sobie beztrosko z nimi, z Niemcami, siedzi i plotkuje to nie mógł nie wyjść z siebie (Pewnie go obgadywał, jak nic!). A oni pewnie po cichu, w swoich głowach nim pogardzali i uznawali za nieudolnego, głupiutkiego makaroniarza, szczególnie ten okularnik chudy jak szczapa. Tego blond kartofla z górą mięśni nawet nie podejrzewał o tak skomplikowane procesy myślowe.

(Skąd u Włocha wzięła się taka niechęć i uprzedzenie do osób z krainy piwem, wurstami i kartoflami płynącej? Otóż, Lovino kwietniowym południem wracał z kościoła z mile rozgadaną rodziną. Szedł za rękę z Feliciano, jedną zabawiał pluszakiem malutkiego braciszka Sebastiana. Wszystkim dopisywał dobry, niezmącony żadną przykrością, humor. Tata spytał się nawet mamy, czy ma jakieś drobniaki, bo ma ochotę zabrać całą familię na lody! Mama odpowiedziała coś ze śmiechem, Feliciano wyrżnął na chodnik i wybił mu się mleczny ząb, Sebastian wygugał swoje pierwsze pseudosłowo, pachnące mlekiem w proszku: ełop!, które miało szyfrować imię Feliciano. Lovino niezmiernie rozpierała szczera i bezbrzeżna duma; sam nauczył braciszka tak pięknie mówić! Lecz sielankę musiał przerwać ON, w koszulce w paski i aparatem zawieszonym na kluchowatej szyi. Siedział sobie przy stoliku na zewnątrz jakiejś restauracji i z wielką, miażdżącą wręcz pogardą babrał widelcem w ślicznie, z wielką klasą podanym makaronie. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było dostrzec, iż pasta została z wielką dbałością ugotowana i przyrządzona, jednak człowiek z północy nie umiał tego docenić. Mało tego, zamiast zdegustowanej miny, wypowiedział takie oto słowa: Bym se ziemniaka i kiełbasę zjadł, a nie jakieś kluchy robaczywe, co to w ogóle jest? O, a tutaj chyba jest włos! (A przynajmniej tak to zinterpretował). Młodociany Lovino nie mógł pozwolić na takie traktowanie kultury jego kraju, więc przeszedł do kontrataku: Sam jesteś ziemniak, ha! A te twoje kiełbachy to są głupie! O!)

Właśnie. I nawet jeśli ten gość jeszcze nie zasłużył sobie na obrażanie, to zasłużyłby pewnie sobie niedługo. Albo w przyszłym życiu. 

Wyjrzał za okno; nieciekawie, pomyślał, będzie lać. Niebo było już całkowicie ciemne i wrogie. Postanowił zapalić światło, gdyż niski stopień jasności zaczął mu doskwierać.

Pstryk. Pstryk! Pstrykpstrykpstryk!

Cud elektryczności się nie dopełnił i Lovino nie miał pojęcia, czy to przez opcjonalny wiatr na zewnątrz, korki, czy przez to, że dziadek nie uregulował rachunków w terminie. Usłyszał z dołu krótki, wysoki strwożony okrzyk. Nawet nie jeden, a dwa! 

Szlag. Oby teraz Feliciano mnie nie...

– Lo... Lovino? – s z l a g! Czego chce? Na pewno nie będzie grzebał przy tych bezpiecznikach, o nie! – Mógłbyś sprawdzić, um, no, tę skrzynkę w piwnicy z tymi takimi różnymi pstryczkami? Aha, i jak będziesz schodził, to wziąłbyś po drodze folię bąbelkową? 


	4. Chapter 4

Roderich Edelstein tak naprawdę nie cierpiał Ciampino, tego punkcika na mapie. Tym bardziej nie lubił tego kozaka kopiącego sflaczałą piłkę na mapie, to jest Włoch. Powodów było aż nadto; pierwsze primo: pogoda! 

Żar lał się z nieba, asfaltu i w sumie ze wszystkiego, nie było czym oddychać. Nieelegancka opalenizna, pot – szkoda słów. Typowo wakacyjna pogoda dawała niepisany nakaz zakładania przewiewnych albo krótkich ubrań, a najlepiej takich, które łączą oba te warianty. A Roderich nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby paradował po mieście (on, poważny pan inspektor) w tak skandalicznym ałtficie. Garnitur, krawat i buty z wyglancowanymi czubami musiały być. Przynajmniej dzisiaj było pochmurno. I tak ciepło, ale pochmurno.

Drugie primo: jedzenie! 

Osobiście nie szalał za tymi pizzami, risotto, lazaniami i innymi rzeczami z miękkimi, ciągnącymi się nazwami; nie jego klimaty, szczególnie te beznadziejne sosy, poduszkowaty ser, pomidory i te długie kluchy, których nie dało się po ludzku przełknąć. Prawdziwym problemem natomiast były wszechobecne l o d y. Gdy widział kogoś (na przykład: dzieciaka) z trzema gałkami, czuł strach i niepokój o czystość swojego stroju, szczególnie butów. I ten ich mleczny, mdląco słodki zapach i umazane nimi twarze bachorów! To godziło okropnie w poczucie estetyki Roda.

Trzecie primo: mentalność południowców! 

(Oczywiście, generalizacja. Roderich nie lubił się rozdrabniać.) Uśmiechali się radośnie i prostolinijnie do Rodericha, może dlatego, że uznawali go za turystę. A on tu mieszkał już od roku, w mieszkaniu po świętej pamięci babci! (Musiał o nie zadbać, i za niedługo sprzedać po korzystnej cenie). Głośni, głośni ludzie, mówiący dużo, a mało konkretnie. Czasami Edelstein zastanawiał się, czy gdyby ich zamknąć w galerii sztuki, z michą makaronu i poduszką, to czy uzyskaliby pełnię szczęścia. Nieraz się też zdarzyło, że jakiś Włoch zaczął go ot tak sobie głaskać po ramieniu, jak jechał autobusem. I ich podejście do pracy... Ech. Po raz kolejny, i pewnie nie ostatni, był świadkiem ich zorganizowania i oddania obowiązkom. 

O, ten rudzielec, który gada z jego kuzynem, a raczej opowiada jakąś niewątpliwie interesującą historię, a Ludwig przytakuje. Skąd oni się właściwie znają? I dlaczego Ludwig ma taki, a nie inny gust co do znajomych? To chyba było rodzinne, po dziadku, który kiedyś założył z jakimś Włochem i paroma innymi znajomymi zespół rockowy. Nawet sam Roderich umawiał się kiedyś z jakąś dziką dziewczyną i przyjaźnił się z gburowatą sknerą – góralem. Nawet czasami za nimi tęsknił, jak patrzył na ludzi takich jak ten kolega jego kuzyna... 

Albo ten mały nieokrzesaniec, pomyślał, po tym jak zapoznał się z bratem baristy. Zero manier u obu, ale ten drugi... Pewnie jego rodzice mieli z nim krzyż pański, jak nic. Zszedł na dół w samych bokserkach i podkoszulku, a pierwsze co powiedział, jak ich zobaczył, to było... Nie, nie „dzień dobry", a...

– O, szwaby?! Co oni tu w ogóle robią? I ty z nimi gadasz? – prychnął głośno z najwyższą pogardą i niechęcią.

\- Oj, Lovino (to mój brat, Ludwigu, mówiłem ci o nim!), to przecież Ludwig! Wstałeś z łóżka lewą nogą? Zachowujesz się od rana, jakby cię coś ugryzło.

– Nie? Jestem głodny i nie lubię Niemców. – powiedział po prostu, a Rod nie wiedział, co on tu jeszcze robi, i dlaczego nie uciekł w Alpy ze swoim fortepianem.

– Nie gadaj głupot, nie znasz żadnego Niemca, dlaczego miałbyś ich nie lubić? Ludwig jest...

– Typowym aryjskim mięśniakiem, niedoobranym ziemniakiem? Kiełbachą? – Lovino zaczął gestykulować z pasją. Tragikomedia, pomyślał starszy inspektor. Roderich zmarszczył cienkie brwi, czując się... um, dziwnie. Jakby miał doczynienia z człowiekiem cokolwiek ograniczonym, o prymitywnym umyśle, jakby sprzed parudziesięciu lat. Może to Edelstein, obracający się między zupełnie innymi personami, mało co wiedział o ludziach... Żeby tak jego kuzyna od kiełbas... Och! Jego poczucie zażenowania podskoczyło aż pod sufit.

Milszy Włoch zrobił wielkie oczy i aż zakrył usta, jakby właśnie usłyszał najpodlejszy, najbardziej rynsztokowy potok przekleństw. 

– Feliciano, weź się ogarnij – powiedział Włoch, tonem złośliwego chochlika, czyli chyba swoim naturalnym. – Jest coś do jedzenia, czy ten blondyn opędzlował już każdy kąt?

Ludwig niedyskretnie przewrócił oczami i westchnął z irytacją. Chyba był na celowniku. Nie chciał być prowokatorem kolejnego wybuchu, jednak dość szybko zauważył, że nie ma się nawet co starać – brat Feliciano działał tylko według indywidualnego, w żaden sposób racjonalnego wzoru, nieznanemu Beilschmidtowi. 

Skończył tę biologię, stopień magister zdobył (choć wolał iść do wojska, ale rodzice zagrozili, że wydziedziczą. Pacyfiści), jakieś tam dodatkowe kursy, kuzyn go zatrudnił po dobroci serca i zabrał ze sobą do Włoch (mówił, że ich nie cierpi, a mieszkał tam tylko, by odnowić dom i gospodarstwo po babce, po czym je sprzedać), łazi za nim, zagląda ludziom do lodówek i wentylacji, a teraz jest tu – w kawiarni u swojego przyjaciela, którego pierwszy raz na oczy widzi, obrażany przez jego braciszka, który potrzebuje dzbana melisy. Może jeszcze nie jest za późno, żeby zaciągnąć się do woja? 

Jego wypływanie myślami w przyszłość przerwała ostra odpowiedź baristy:

– S-sam się ogarnij! – odbił pałeczkę Feliciano, a jego brat uniósł brwi – A kanapkę masz na stole!

Ten drugi, Lovino, zmarszczył nos, po czym zniknął za ścianą. Przyjaciel Beilschmidta zaczął swoją litanię przeprosin, bardziej skierowaną do Ludwiga, niż do Rodericha.

Edelstein odchrząknął po dżentelmeńsku.

– Ludwigu, czy mógłbyś przypomnieć cel naszej wizyty?

Blondyn ocknął się, a ten chyba-barista zawiesił głos.

– Yyy, Feliciano, nic się nie stało, wszystko w porządku. Poza tym, nie przyszliśmy tu na pogaduszki, jak już mówiłem...

– Roderich Edelstein – przerwał elegant. – Jesteśmy inspektorami z Państwowej Inspekcji Pracy, uprzedziliśmy o swojej wizycie trzy tygodnie temu. – oznajmił pan Edelstein chłodnym tonem, wyraźnie cedząc każdą wymawianą głoskę. – A to moja legitymacja. – Powiedział, wyciągając zza pazuchy wspomniany dokument. – Ludwigu, pokaż swoją, i upoważnienie do dokonania kontroli. Nie jest pan, z tego co sobie przypominam, panem Juliuszem Vargasem? 

– Nie, jego wnukiem, dziadek wyszedł coś załatwić... – powiedział, z wyraźnie mniejszym entuzjazmem niż wcześniej, młodzieniec. – O kurczę, Ludwig, a myślałem, że w końcu zostaniesz chirurgiem, albo technikiem czegoś tam, nie pamiętam już czego, a tu taka niespodzianka! Sanepid! – Ludwig zarumienił się głęboko na to stwierdzenie, choć nie zostało wypowiedziane w prześmiewczym stylu. – I proszę mi mówić Feliciano.

Roderich zignorował Włocha tak, jak tamten ignorował jego. Niech poczuje ten ból.

– Czy możemy uznać, że pan Vargas upoważnił pana do tego, by asystował nam pan przy czynnościach kontrolnych? Nie będziemy tracić czasu na czekanie, przejdźmy do rzeczy, dobrze? – Zapytał z nutką znużenia okularnik, wyciągając z kieszeni parę rękawiczek, takich, jakie noszą iluzjoniści albo eleganccy kelnerzy. – Poproszę o następujące dokumenty: umowę najmu lokalu, albo akt własności, zaświadczenie o wpisie do ewidencji, umowę na wywóz nieczystości, sprawozdanie z badań próbek wody, oraz protokół z...

– Yyy, rozumiem, że nie chce pan zaczekać na mojego dzia...?

– Nie – odpowiedział krótko i dosyć ostro; zauważył kątem oka, jak Ludwig zmarszczył swoje cienkie brwi. – Straciliśmy już dość czasu.

– Dobrze, w takim razie... Zapraszam do przeprowadzenia kontroli. 

Okularnik już miał na końcu języka: możemy wykonać naszą pracę bez pańskiego zaproszenia. Ale się powstrzymał. W końcu był bardzo dobrze wychowanym człowiekiem.

Jednak jak wszedł do kuchni, to miał ochotę przekląć na cały głos.

***

Zlepek słów usłyszanych od pana Edelsteina (co jest trochę nieprzyjemnym porównaniem, ale jakże trafnym według Vargasa) był trochę jak woskowina. Jakieś pozwolenia, wymiary, pomiary, raporty? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o jakich dokumentach mówił Niemiec, w końcu nie pracował tu nawet tygodnia, a sprawami papierkowymi się nie interesował. Jaka szkoda, że nigdy nie zgłębiał sztuki telepatii, czy jakkolwiek się to nazywało, może udałoby mu się ściągnąć dziadka? Może wystarczy, że będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo-bardzo chciał, by Juliusz się zjawił, a sile tego pragnienia dopomoże Wszechświat? 

Jednakże, od czasu praktykowania tej metody, dziadek się nie zjawił, co oznaczało, iż musi wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. 

Całe szczęście, Lovino zdążył się ulotnić z pomieszczenia. Mężczyźni weszli do kuchni i przebiegali wzrokiem znawców po każdym kafelku. Feliciano próbował zawiązać jakąś rozmowę, jednak panowie odpowiadali jedynie półsłowkami, i to głównie Beilschmidt. Feliciano liczył na przychylność przyjaciela, jednak tracił na nią nadzieję za każdym razem, jak Ludwig zaciskał zęby i marszczył brwi, na widok olanego wcześniej bałaganu. Vargas, mimo że jego paplanina nie cieszyła się dużym zainteresowaniem, czuł potrzebę dalszego monologu, by choć trochę dać ujście stresowi. Inspektor Roderich zajrzał do wentylacji, gdzie spotkał małego robaczka, któremu (z wielkim westchnieniem) darował życie. Edelstein ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie większego profesjonalisty, wszystko wykonywał dokładnie, ale bez przesady, co było zauważalne u jego wspólnika. Po jednym spojrzeniu wiedział, czy jest na tyle źle, by o tym zanotować. Ludwig musiał się upewniać dziesięć razy. Gdy okularnik sprawdzał coś przy okapie, a przyjaciel Vargasa grzebał przy chłodziarce, krzywiąc się lekko, choć i tak zauważalnie, ze względu na jego ostre rysy twarzy. (Pewnie to ta śmietana, niech to!)

Feliciano postanowił robić dobrą minę do złej gry, bo nie mógł wymyślić na szybko innej strategii obrony. Bo w końcu, nie było aż tak beznadziejnie, pocieszał się, cały mokry od zimnego potu, gdy ekspres do kawy rozszczepił się na dwie części w rękach Ludwiga, a ten próbował w jakiś magiczny sposób go zreperować, chroniąc chociaż w tej kwestii skórę Feliciano i jego dziadka. 

Kołysząc się na stopach, oczekiwał na sąd ostateczny. I nadal miał nadzieję, że dziadek niedługo przyjdzie, zbierało się na ulewę, niebo ciemniało... Do diaska, co można tyle czasu robić w mieście, w centrum, do którego się ma pięć minut drogi? 

Ojej. To, że zaczął się aż tak denerwować było złym znakiem.

– Mhm, dobrze. Przejdziemy teraz do magazynu – oznajmił pan Edelstein.

Do Feliciano dopiero po chwili dotarło, że Niemiec oczekuje, że zaprowadzi go do pomieszczenia. Otworzył przed nim wrota komnaty pełnej kartonów i wypalających się żarówek. Nacisnął pstryczek elektryczek od światła.

No i nic. Cóż za zdziwienie. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do pana Rodericha. 

Po chwili, dziwnym, gwałtownym i pulsującym bzyczeniu, wszystkie żarówki w kuchni podzieliły los tych w magazynie. Bum, stała się ciemność! Gdzieś w międzyczasie, który obejmował ćwierć sekundy, atmosferę przedarł piskokrzyk Feliciano i uniesione „AAAŁAaa!" Edelsteina, którego Feliciano przez przypadek uderzył z siłą panikującego Włocha w łokieć. A jak wiadomo, na ból w łokciu nie można lekceważąco machnąć ręką. Jedynie Ludwig zachował niezbędne w tej sytuacji opanowanie.

– Feliciano, spokojnie. Wiesz może, gdzie jest skrzynka z bezpiecznikami?

– Yyy...

– To może twój brat wie? 

– Może... Zawołam go – odparł. – Czasami tak się dzieje, trzeba tam przy tym pogmerać. Stary budynek. 

– Zapytaj się go jeszcze, czy ma folię bąbelkową, bo ja...  – Roderich starał się zachować klasę, ale było to ciężkie. Zawsze, gdy był bliski wyjścia z siebie, musiał powyciskać bąbelki z rzeczonej folii. Było to bardzo odstresowywujące.

Feliciano zakręcił się w kuchni, krzyknął prośbę do brata i wrócił z krzesłem dla Edelsteina.

***

– Pada? – niezręczną ciszę przerwał Ludwig.

– Chyba będzie, mam nadzieję, że dziadek wróci do tego czasu, chmurzy się jak nie wiem co. No i wy musicie jakoś wrócić do domu, oczywiście jak coś, to zawsze możecie zanocować u nas...

– Nie, dziękujemy – uciął szybko starszy inspektor.

Na pół sekundy w kuchni pojawił się Lovino, rzucając w nieokreślonym kierunku strzęp folii, po czym zniknął. 

– Dziękuję, bracie! Chodź, posiedź z nami!

– Nie? Mam dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Muszę coś zrobić z tymi cholernymi korkami (często tutaj tak wysiadają? Może coś mocniej zawiało i dlatego wszystko zgasło?) i zająć się pracą – odparł dumnie zza ściany.

– Okej! – odkrzyknął Feliciano. – Lovino jest pisarzem i pewnie pracuje teraz nad jakimś nowym bestsellerem. Jest taki utalentowany!

– O, to fajnie – powiedział Ludwig.

– Mhm – dodał swoje Edelstein.

Znów zaległa cisza, tak jak kurz na okapie w kuchni. Feliciano westchnął głośno. Pogadałby z Ludwigiem, ale w towarzystwie Rodericha jako przyzwoitki nie bardzo miał ochotę zaczynać jakiegokolwiek tematu. Czuł się dosyć niekomfortowo w jego obecności, jakby monitorował każdy jego głupi ruch. Plus, wydawało mu się, że irytuje okularnika samym czerpaniem powietrza. Albo sobie coś ubzdurał.

Stali jak te niemoty (przepraszam, Roderich siedział), nie wiedząc za bardzo co ze sobą zrobić. 

Aż coś zasyczało, zabzyczało jak komar i rozbłysły żarówki, jak i uśmiech Włocha.

– Dzięki, braciszku! – krzyknął. – To ja może zrobię coś do picia, dobrze? Skoro już mamy światło – Vargas postanowił przejąć kontrolę nad niezbyt dobrze malującą się sytuacją. Skoro – nie mógł się już oszukiwać – inspekcja może zaszkodzić interesowi dziadka, to on musi ich przekonać, że nie jest aż tak źle! Że to miejsce jak najlepiej się sprawdza w swojej roli, że obsługa jest wykwalifikowana, że kawa dobra, że aż chce się tu przyjść jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz! O to właśnie musiał zadbać Feliciano.

Nie spytał się ich o zdanie, bo z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że odpowiedzą, iż nie chcą niczego skosztować. Taki był sprytny. Nucąc sobie pod nosem jakieś disco z lat osiemdziesiątych, przyszykował sobie potrzebne składniki: kawę rozpuszczalną, mleko, spieniacz do mleka, czajnik z wodą, filiżanki.

Wszystko by było dobrze, gdyby kuchenka chciała się zapalić. A nie chciała, bo gazu nie było, a zapałek nie chciało mu się szukać. (Trzeba przypomnieć, że mężczyźni wlepiali w niego swój wzrok; najwyraźniej pan Edelstein jeszcze nie czuł się na tyle dobrze, by dokończyć rewizję). Feliciano postanowił spróbować swoich sił w improwizacji. Raz się żyje, viva la vida, czy jak to tam szło, dodał sobie otuchy w duchu.

Wsypał kawę do dwóch filiżanek, zalał wodą i wstawił do mikrofali, na talerzyk. Ustawił czas i zadowolony z siebie odwrócił się do swoich nie byle jakich gości.

– Ja nie prosiłem o nic do picia. Chcę tylko wykonać inspekcję – powiedział chłodno Edelstein, podnosząc się z krzesełka. 

– Niech pan chwilkę, chwiluteńkę posiedzi jeszcze – błagał Włoch, czując jak robi mu się gorąco – Ja pana nie chcę otruć czy okaleczyć na całe życie, mam czyste zamiaryyy...! – w jego oczach stanęła ściana łez, którą dostrzegł Beilschmidt. Jak teraz ten Niemiec oleje jego starania, to będzie po ptokach! 

– Na razie widzę tylko, że rozpaczliwie chcesz zrobić dobre wrażenie. 

– Rod – mruknął ostro Ludwig – proszę – powiedział cicho, po czym dodał głośniej: – Ja chętnie swoje wypiję. 

Feliciano rozpromienił się, i trudno powiedzieć, czy to było to promieniowanie alfa, beta czy gamma, ważne, że mógł z tego wszystkiego jeszcze wyjść z twarzą i nie dopuścić do tego, by dziadka puszczono z torbami. Irytujące pikanie mikrofalówki było wolniejsze od szaleńczego bicia serca Feliciano.

Po minach Niemców wnioskował, że napój nie jest zły, tylko trochę chłodnawy. Najwyraźniej całe ciepło przejęły filiżanki, które wręcz parzyły im dłonie, co wiedział, bo sam im je podawał. Mniejsza! Stał i rozkoszował się tym brakiem grymasów z ich strony. Dał im jeszcze na zagryzkę pierniczki; na ciastu Edelsteina namalował lukrem uśmiechniętą buźkę.

Nagle, gdy Ludwig i Roderich byli w połowie filiżanek, dzwonek przy drzwiach zadzwonił, więc Feliciano poleciał zobaczyć, kto to. Niemcy odstawili zgodnie swoje zimne kawy na szarobeżowy blat. Edelstein odchrząknął. 

– Podnoś się, Ludwig. Ty sprawdź ten magazyn, czy cokolwiek to jest. 

Rosły blondyn kiwnął głową, lecz w procesie podchodzenia do wspomnianego pomieszczenia przeszkodził mu donośny głos:

– Feliciano! Czyś ty zwariował, chłopcze? Gości przyjmujesz w kuchni? – Przez szparę od drzwi zajrzał starszy, ale dobrze wyglądający opalony Włoch z kędzierzawą czupryną. Juliusz Vargas, to chyba na pewno on. – Dzień dobry, zapraszam na salę!

– Dziadku... – usłyszeli jęknięcie młodszego Vargasa.

– Nie leń się, jazda panów należycie obsłużyć! 

Roderich nagle zapomniał o kontuzjowanym łokciu, wyprostował się jak struna i podszedł do starszego Vargasa.

– Roderich Edelstein, Państwowa Inspekcja Pracy. 

Brwi Juliusza powędrowały w górę.

– Aaaaaa... – zaczął przeciągle – no tak, no tak... W takim razie przepraszam za kłopot, zapraszam za tydzień.

I nim jakiekolwiek neurony dostarczyłyby wiadomość do mózgu Edelsteina o tym, co powiedział właściciel tej kawiarni bez nazwy, owy właściciel lekko go popchnął w kierunku wyjścia. Że co, że jak?

– Przepraszam, ale wizyta była umówiona na dzisiaj – przyszedł z pomocą Ludwig.

– Była umówiona, ale przesuwa się na następny tydzień.

– A to dlaczego? 

Potrzebuje jaśnie pan tygodnia, aby uprzątnąć ten cały syf i zdjąć pajęczynę z sufitu?, pomyślał złośliwie Roderich. Juliusz westchnął i zabrał dłoń z barków Edelsteina.

– A to dlatego, że nie opłaciłem rachunków! Za prąd, za gaz, za wodę! Dzisiaj mi to wszystko odetną! To znaczy – zaczął się gorączkowo tłumaczyć – przypomniałem sobie dzisiaj o tych wszystkich przypomnieniach. I nawet poszedłem opłacić te rachunki, tylko, że nie mogłem. Same przeszkody na drodze! Tu spotkałem starego druha i głupio tak nie pogadać, tam jakaś wystawa ozdób ogrodowych, tu korek... No i kolejka była, nie chciało mi się w niej stać, więc się wróciłem. 

Feliciano, słyszący to wszystko za ścianą, był prawie blady ze złości. Na początku przypominał pomidora, jak o tym słuchał, a teraz przyszło mu tylko bieleć. Nawet on by tak lekkomyślnie nie postąpił! (Chyba)

– Bardzo mi przykro, obowiązki dorosłych ludzi to ciężka sprawa, wiem – odparł Edelstein, poprawiając klapy garnituru – ale myślę, że i tak zdążymy wykonać inspekcję do końca. Ludwigu?

Beilschmidt pierwszą połową siebie chciał już stąd wyjść i pooglądać zdjęcia swojego owczarka, którego nie mógł ze sobą zabrać. Jego druga połowa mówiła: Zrób to, o co cię prosi. Zobacz, jak nabrzmiała żyłka na czole Roda. Nie chcesz, żeby wybuchła.

Więc wszedł, z notesikiem, rękawiczkami i resztą ekwipunku: jakimiś probówkami, patyczkami, termometrem, miernikami wilgotności i tym podobnymi. Magazynek wyglądał nudno i normalnie – mnóstwo kartonów, odkurzacz, zamrażarka, półki i szafeczki, w których było mniej i bardziej pełno, mniej i bardziej zaśniedziale. Dochodził stąd rybi zapaszek, który nie wiadomo skąd się tu wziął i gdzie miał swoje źródło. Ludwig zwrócił uwagę na bulgotanie w rurach, współgrający z dziwnie rytmicznym obijaniem się w nich czegoś. Woda się zagotowała? W oczy rzuciła mu się też ściana ewidentnie przesiąknięta wilgocią. Gdy podszedł bliżej, już nie był pewny tego, czy to wilgoć. Z poziomej linii sufit – ściana sączyła się gęstawa, galaretowata substancja, przeźroczysta. 

Ludwig z zaintrygowaniem nabrał jej trochę na palce, nim po raz kolejny wysiadł prąd. 

***

Lovino pogrzebał tu i tam, coś pomajstrował i chyba naprawił, nie, żeby się na tym specjalnie znał. Miał i n t u i c j ę. Był bohaterem domu rodziny Vargasów już od dzieciństwa, dlatego też wszyscy się zdziwili, gdy oznajmił, iż chce zostać pisarzem, a nie Majstrem Od Wszystkiego. Podparł się pod boki, dumny jak paw, z poczuciem spełnienia obywatelskiego, a także rodzinnego obowiązku i chrześcijańskiej powinności. 

Pstryku-pstryku-pstryk!

Żarówka promieniała, nie mówiąc już o baterii jego telefonu (podłączył go do samotnego, smutnego, lecz wciąż zębatego kontaktu). A już myślał, że dziadek nie zapłacił rachunków (nie raz, nie dwanaście razy się tak zdarzyło). Lovino musiał obdarować go większą dozą zaufania, w końcu Juliusz był dojrzałym mężczyzną, który w jakiś sposób przeżył życie, w którym dbanie o rachunki nie było rzeczą najwyższą. (Lovino był wielkim fanem swojego dziadka i chciał być taki jak on!)

 

Miał wychodzić z tego małego pomieszczenia, ale ostatecznie został; we, wcale nie aż tak niedawnych, czasach wojny służyło jako schron. Panowała tu miła atmosfera, o ile w takim pomieszczsniu mogłaby panować jakakolwiek pozytywna atmosfera. Było tu całkiem ładnie, spokojnie, chłodno i cicho. Bezbratowo i bezniemcowo. W pokoiku urzędował jedynie stary, gruby odkurzacz, dzielna skrzyneczka z korkami, kalendarz z wiatrakami (zatrzymał się na lipcu, gdzieś na początku dwudziestego pierwszego wieku) i szczątki prakuchenki gazowej. W dodatku smacznie pachniało, arcysmacznie wręcz.

Pomidorowo...

Usiadł pod ścianą i zaczął swoją ścieżkę rozmyślania i planowania... Więc, na starcie, o czym ja chcę napisać?, dumał. Obyczajówka z filozofiami, no a co innego. Musi się tam pojawić scena, w której jeden w drugiego rzuca odciętym łbem kury, bo śmiał się targować o jej cenę. Albo innego zwierza. Jeszcze wymyśli. No i jeden to będzie zimny i taki nie do życia, a drugi taki... no, jak Feli, układał sobie w głowie Lovino. I tam będzie jakiś pogrzeb. A potem dwa śluby, morze i żeglowanie. Jakoś tak siedemnasty wiek. I to będzie z morałem o tym, że nie wszędzie trzeba wtykać wielkie intrygi i ambicje, aby być szczęśliwym... O, i musi się tam pojawić wątek z obrusem, albo... Oj dobra, wymyślę później, coś, że było powodem wielkiej niezgody...

Vargas nie zapisywał swoich pomysłów, mówił do ścian, co ostatnimi czasy było jego ulubionym zajęciem. Starał się je połączyć jakąś zjadliwie logiczną nicią fabularną: na złość, nie wiedział, jak wyglądają jego postacie, które zmieniały wygląd co chwila. I miejsce akcji, poza tym, że ma być tam woda. 

Lovino nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jednego: ściany mają uszy.

(Ale zdał sobie sprawę z tego bardzo szybko. Urwał snucie swojej historii w... nawet nie w połowie.)

Pomidorowy zapach nasilił się, a telefon Lovino zaczął głupieć; błyskał i ciemniał, wibrując na potęgę. Starszy brat Vargas zmarszczył brwi, nie dając po sobie poznać, że jego skóra już nie tyle była skórą człowieczą, co gęsią.

Żarówka nie zacinała się, a wręcz przeciwnie: świeciła coraz mocniej i mocniej, jakby chciała wyświecić całą energię świata, a gdyby ten wyczyn miał kosztować ją rozbicie szkiełka, to i tak by jej to nie powstrzymało. 

Nie przyznawał się przed sobą do strachu, nigdy. Był po prostu... zaniepokojony, o.

Lovino poderwał się, z zamiarem wyjścia i nie wracania już nigdy przenigdy. Jednak zatrzymały go trzy rzeczy: 

pierwsza – zatrzaśnęte drzwi;

druga – dziwne odgłosy, jak nie z tego świata za jego plecami, w związku z tym: ścięcie się krwi w jego żyłach i niektórych białek w mózgu;

trzecia – ujrzenie właściciela uszu, który nie był ścianą, w związku z tym; płacz i zgrzytanie zębów (krzyki też. I omdlenie).

I to nie o byle jakie uszy chodziło! Hiszpańskie, siedemnastowieczne, z przezroczystej, duchowej materii!

 


End file.
